Tainted Rose: Shadow of the Kalos
by Coolevilshark
Summary: Rose just left behind the Torna, a region full of corruption, violence, and fear. She moved to the Kalos hoping to find a better life, but a blessing of the Aura seems to turn that thought upside down, and slowly she realises that the Torna is not the only region with problems. OC fic, AU. Rated M for violence, lot's of violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, new story, This is a OC based story, that means no Ash Ketchum, he can get up out, so if you don't like that and need him in the story, don't read this.**

**This story will be very AU, but it still takes place 5 years after the story of X and Y in the Kalos Region and there will be several references to it.  
><strong>

**There will be several references to the Torna (My own region), I said this was very OC based and is in my own Pokémon universe, so expect things like that.**

**There will be characters from the games coming up every now and again, but they'll be made in my eyes, as I believe they would be if they were met in real life, so they won't be like they are in the manga/anime.**

**I believe that's all for now, so I hope enjoy:**

**Leeroi, out.**

* * *

><p>Darkness. That was all I could see for miles around, except a soft red glow in the distance. I stood there and time seemed to be still, the red light unmoving. Then it seemed to shimmer a small bit, a sudden flash of red light led to the blur of red light focusing, two angled eyes watched me, they were far away, but I could tell they were massive. They started to approach slowly. At first I stood unaffected by the movement, but when light shone on the rest of the entity, when the rest of its massive serpentine body came into perspective, that's when I ran.<p>

As soon as I moved it let out a roar filled with rage, I could feel it's sheer will to stop me, but inside of me, there was a second entity, one that spoke to me.

"Run Rose, it's what you're best at, you need to now more than ever."

I had turned around from the red eyed beast, but I could still feel its gaze upon me, my legs refused to move, not even a muscle. I felt like they were constrained with every fibre of my body I fought to fight free, and then that voice came back into my head.

"Let me help you Rose."

Suddenly my legs moved, and my body fell with it, I crawled to gain distance on the red-eyed entity behind me, I turned around only to see a giant maw come crashing down on me. I screamed.

My eyes tore open and I sat up in bed, panting heavily doing all I could to breathe.

"Easy there Rose." The voice came from my left, my eyes adjusted to the light, I saw my mother sitting by my bed, she wore a smile on her weathered face.

"You've been thrashing around for the last hour or so on and off, what's wrong dear?"

I remembered the nightmare, I explained it to her.

"You know that running away from something in a dream is often to do with anxiety or having problems in your own life that you haven't dealt with. Is this related to us leaving?"

I thought to myself for a moment.

"Maybe, but leaving the Torna is no nightmare, it's a dream come true." I said, my throat feeling rough.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad here."

"Mum, the only reason I'm here is because you were raped and the doctors weren't qualified to terminate. Then the only reason we've had money for a roof over our head and for food on the table, is simply due to the fact that we got a lump sum of money from that strange man when I was only a few months old, and the only reason we've had any money as of late, and that we're leaving this shithole is because of me!"

I stared at my mother, she had grown up and lived her whole life in this vast hellhole, she got used to the crime dictating her actions every day, she got used the corrupt government looking out for the money in its own pocket and nothing else, she got used to the news of a body being found on the streets every morning. I never did.

"Ok, I guess you are right it's pretty terrible place, but we're moving to the Kalos thanks to you, and I'm just trying to forget about this place already. You said it well enough yourself, neither of us want to be here."

I smiled at her, I stood up and she pulled me into a hug, "Just a few more hours and you'll be going on your own adventure Rose."

I pushed her away and smiled. "Don't make it sound like you're not coming with me, it's our adventure mum, not mine."

She chuckled, "Well at least you can get some laughter out of these old withered bones. Now go on and get dressed, I doubt you can go on a mighty adventure in you pyjamas."

She walked out to the door frame and stopped herself.

"That dream Rose, are you alright?"

I lied straight to her face "Feeling absolutely fine mum." Despite the fact that I was crumbling on the inside. She smiled and walked away.

I closed the door and but my face into my hands, the day had finally come. It had been months in the making that I had been working for this one day. Months of plotting, manipulating and thieving came down to this one day, I could finally escape.

"I'm leaving the Torna." I laughed to myself saying it, I could barely believe it. The Corrupted Canyon was no longer going to hold me. I stepped over to the window and overlooked the Torna, I could see parts of a few different cities, the airport, and the edge that is the Great Drop. It sent shivers down my spine just thinking about it.

"The Torna, a region ruled by corruption, unorganised and petty crime, and the amoral who capitalise on the suffering of the poor, and who attack the rich in the same manner. I'm saying goodbye to it." I could scarcely believe the words coming out of my mouth, the fact that they were true honest words, I was glad to see the end of this place.

I turned around to my suitcase and pulled some clothes out of my bag, along with my usual apparel. Soon I turned to mirror, standing 5ft 4". Faded blueish combats, a frayed thin black hoodie, my shades and my bandana covering up my obvious bright pink hair; maybe not the best colour for trying to stay unnoticed. I looked up and down in the mirror and pulled out a photo of myself exactly 2 years ago, the scrawny girl there, who had been beaten down so much was long gone, replaced now by someone who was in danger of being on the government's top five most wanted list.

I smiled, my ribs weren't visible like they were then, I had instead a near six pack, things changed fast, daily running and climbing to the intensity I kept it to to avoid the police really made you fit.

I looked at my chest, then and now. Still pretty much as flat as a runway, bugger.

Despite all else I frowned to myself. I held up my arm to see the special wrist apparatus I had, rope, blade or lock pick, it had served me as a loyal friend, and there was little chance I'd get it through the scans at the airport.

"I can try at least." I thought to myself. Lastly I pulled out something that hadn't seen the light in a long time. The black leather belt had 6 clips, 6 Pokéballs. My mother gave it to me only a week ago when I told her that I had made the money to get us to the Kalos. It was her belt for when she was meant to go on a journey of her own, but her being pregnant with me stopped that, now just shy of 18 years later, I was doing the same. This time though, there'd be no crime, no rape, no nothing getting in my way, I could finally live a good life.

"Come on Rose, but something on your feet, we're heading out to the airport."

I smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>An Hour later<strong>

"Come on hurry up! We're going to be late if you don't hurry." A random woman screamed at the airport security who had taken the past hour to process people, despite being corrupt the officials in the Torna didn't want any sneaky business going unnoticed, they mightn't make a profit from it then after all.

A tall, broad black man walked towards me and my mother, pistol at his waist and a rifle of sorts in hand, safe to say he scared the shit out of use, don't mess with guns.

"Yeah this seems like a good place to start, you two travelling together?" We nodded. "Ok, you two come with me, just you two we need to make sure the machines are working properly."

He walked off and the two of us followed, my mother whispered in my ear:

"We always get lucky don't we?"

I smirked "I prefer making the best of a bad situation, if we were lucky we'd have been out of here long ago." She laughed

"You two, any metallic items belts ect. please but them in the tray for scanning."

I bit my lip knowing that my faithful 'wrist-blade' as I had dubbed it wouldn't passed through security, I darted my eyes down to its resting place under my hoodie, the security guard followed my gaze.

"Got something you shouldn't have under there?" I stayed silent "You know I'm allowed to search, please make it easy."

I looked around. Nobody. I looked for cameras. None. I looked for an entrance that anyone could come through. Only the one we came through. Empty. I made a bold move.

I flicked my wrist back and extended my fingers, activating the nerve sensor on the blade. As dual blades folded outwards from my wrists, I grabbed the security guard and pulled him towards me and pushed my wrist near his neck.

"This?" I ask innocently "Is this what you mean?" He nods silently "You see I'd very much like to keep it, so, please make it easy" I finished smirking.

He pulls away, "I'd let that go through, but I know for a fact that it'd get spotted at the secret checks at the gate. However I can offer you something."

He was sweating still, obviously nervous, he knew I was dangerous, good.

"So, what is it?"

He hesitated "I... I know a guy; he would be... interested if you will, in those blades."

"Who is he?" I asked, I knew the Torna, I wanted neither the government nor the gangs to get their hands on a weapon like this.

"His name, he's known as Jet, no-one knows who he is."

"I've never heard of him, good." I smiled, he was either a well connected petty thief, or someone who really knew what they were doing, and kept out of sight, he wouldn't be a problem.

"So do we have a deal?" The nervous and now very sweaty security guard asked quietly

"I'm getting nothing out of this it seems, what are you offering?"

He scoffed "Getting nothing? I'm guaranteeing you safe passage through the airport and giving you peace of mind that something that seems dear to you will be passed on to someone who cares equally, is that not enough?"

I gave him a 'Not Impressed' look.

"I could get you a First Class upgrade?" He suggested.

My lights lit up, and my mother equally approved, "Deal, and if this Jet ever wants to get in contact with me, I'll be in the Kalos region. I'm sure he'll be able to find me, pink hair can't be too common."

A younger man came through the door. "What's the hold up here?!" He demanded.

"Nothing Roger, bugger off and when these guys get to their gate make sure that they get a First Class flight, and none of this came from me, all right?"

The man called Roger spoke "I'm tired of doing shit for you man, this partnership is over." He said dramatically, he tried to storm off, but our guard held him up.

"Miranda would love to hear that you're not hanging around be anymore wouldn't she? I'll go call her now shall I?"

He stopped and sighed, knowing that he was beaten before he could do anything in resistance "I'll do it Sir." Roger walked off meekly.

I raised my eyebrows impressed.

"Jet taught me a few ways to manipulate people, it comes in a lot of use around here."

"Seems so, thanks for everything."

"Enjoy your flight Miss..." He checked my passport "Miss Bethany Rose."

"Please, just Rose."

"Sanders, just in case you're in the area." He said with a smile. I nodded in return and walked off, unbeknownst to all of us, a figure was lurking in the background.

"You can finally look after yourself Rose, I think my work is done here." He sneaked off without a sound, like a Ghost.

* * *

><p><strong>Many Hours later<strong>

We got off the plane to be hit by a wall of Kalsoian summer heat, it wasn't the dry desert kind that's found in the Torna, but instead it had moisture in the air, it was refreshing after the flight.

"Our new norm Rose, do you like it?" My mother asked, noticing my re-action.

"You know that I wanted to move to the Sinnoh because I was sick of the heat, but this is so different."

"So you mean I was right Rose?" She said patronisingly.

"Again." I said sarcastically, we giggled, my mother had always been good company.

We were escorted through the airport and led right out to the other side, the air hostess who had been escorting the two of us cursed at the fact there wasn't a limo waiting for us. Because apparently we were given a complementary limo, I'd have to thank Sanders if I ever saw him again.

As the hostess wandered off telling us to stay put. An old man, walked up to me and looked around.

"Are you moving hear or just on holidays?" He asked quietly

My mother looked at me, and I looked back to her.

"Come on ladies I don't have all day!"

"Yes, moving, what is it." I snap at him.

"Take this, let no-one see, I'll be back."

He pulled up my left sleeve and clamped on what seemed to be a bracer of sorts with a screen on it. He pulled my sleeve back over it. "Won't be long!" He ran off.

I looked to my mother again, she looked just as bewildered as I felt.

It wasn't long until the air hostess came back. "Sorry for the delay ladies, there's been a robbery and no-one's allowed leave the building until they've been cleared."

I paled, having just figured out what had happened. "Maybe I can get past them, I've done it before and these guards don't have guns." I thought to myself.

She escorted us to the exit where a set of security guards were waiting for us. The oldest looking of the group spoke up, "Unfortunately we aren't allowed to search anyone of the opposite gender, stupid new laws, I however have a solution, just don't show any fear, she can smell it, and she likes it." He held out a Pokéball and pushed the release on it, out from it formed a hulking yellow figure, more than two metres in height and probably half that broad, the Electrivire was massive, how was I supposed to be not afraid of her.

The hulking creature slowly walked around me, the ground seeming to shake every single step. It nearly passed by my arm, and then it turned around very suddenly and sniffed at me, before looking me in the eye.

"She has it! Look how Sparks reacted!" One of the younger security exclaimed.

"No. She's reacting weird, that's the kind of way she reacts when she feels challenged by a fellow Pokémon." He walked towards to two of us.

"Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to release all your Pokémon into the open for the moment."

I shrugged awkwardly "Erm.. I hate to inform you, but I don't have any."

He look surprised at first but then he snapped his fingers "Ah! I get it now! You must be a Pokémon breeder, they always have funny scents, you'd be surprised what's carried through static electricity in the air that an electric type can pick up."

"I'm going to have to say it again, I'm not a Pokémon breeder." I said nervously.

"Oh, that's incredibly peculiar then." His eyes narrowed "You have the device don't you?" He reached out to grab my arm, and I fast pulled back.

"What ever happened to new search laws?" I said desperately.

The chief guard nodded to the Electrivire. It grabbed my arm and electrical current started to flow through its body, sparks dancing along it's fur, it had found me.

"Hey just wait a second! You aren't clear for this kind of conduct are you officer?" The voice came from behind us, he was a young man maybe only a year or two older than me, with a set of black glasses and a bandana similar to mine, a set of Angel Wings and a halo decorated it with Archangel written underneath. He held the man who gave me the strange bracer in tow, cuffed and unconscious.

"And this carryon is unneeded, didn't you listen to your radio? I sent out a message to all to say I had captured the target." He spoke in a bright voice, it was soft and gentle, but had a firm tone, he was in charge.

"Detective Sir! I believe you are mistaken, Sparks never has re-actions of this amplitude, she must have found something!"

The Detective laughed, "Yes just like the time you thought that the president of the Johto was an imposter when your electabuzz caught a similar signal from his watch. That was nearly a very bad day, you should tell your squad that one, take this man-" He handed the old man to the chief "and put him in a cell. When he's ready to talk, let him. Just go for a drink before and take some time off, I'm sure this whole situation has been stressful for you, consider yourself relieved from duty."

"But Sir!" The chief protested

"But nothing, I got this under control chief, take the night off." He stared at the older man with a reassuring smile on his face, and the chief walked off leaving the young detective, my mother and I remaining.

"I apologise for that miss, is your arm alright?" He put his arm over the bracer and pressed hard, he knew it was there, I nodded nervously.

"Hey, hey there, don't be upset, you're safe now." He pulled me into a close hug and whispered into my ear. "Keep that safe for me now, I'll get it from you later." He pulled away noticing that the crowd that had formed was now staring.

"Who are you?" I whispered.

He look at me, "My name is J-" he looked around, "My name is not important, if you need anything call Detective Archangel, you'll get through to me."

I nodded "Thank you." I said

He walked to the edge of the crowd before turning around. "Anytime Rose." He disappeared.

I stood there gawking, my name was never said, how'd he know it?

"Ladies? This way if you will." The air hostess packed us into the limo quickly and smiled.

"It's been my pleasure ladies." She focussed on the word pleasure, my mother turned away and the hostess smiled.

The driver shouted back. "Vaniville right? It's a long enough journey so get comfortable."

"Thanks."

I turned to my mother.

"I never told him where we were going, did you mum?"

She shook her head.

"Excuse me, driver, how did you know where we were going?"

"The woman who was accompanying you told me." He replied

"I never told her though." She whispered to me.

We sat in silence for a few moments.

"A few too many coincidences for one day Rose?"

I smiled "You know I don't believe in coincidences, I'm still wondering who's looking out for us."

"Yeah, whoever they are we owe them a lot of favours."

"Nah, we owe them nothing. They just got us a means to survive, I did the work."

"What about how the way they supplied us with money for more than sixteen and a half years of your life?"

"Ok, you got me there." I said with a smile. "And what did the air hostess mean when she emphasised pleasure?" I asked slyly.

My mother blushed at first "You should not have such a tone when you talk to your mother about such private business."

"Hmmm _private_ business indeed." I joked suggestively

"ROSE!" My mother shouted mortified.

"Well, at least I know where I get my sense of adventure from, and you're always lecturing me about going out late, you'd do the same given the opportunity."

She opened her mouth to retaliate but instead she just laughed, "Ok I guess you're right Rose."

"Again." I say, cheekily reffering to an earlier comment.

"Indeed." She laughed, if this was going to be the standard for life in the Kalos, I was looking forward to it.

* * *

><p><strong>6 Hours Later<strong>

"We've finally arrived." I thought to myself, well, that wasn't entirely the case. We were set just off the path leading to Aquacorde Town, the small town connected to Vaniville. We had to take the remainder of our long, long journey from the airport, on a boat. 5 hours on the motorway, then an hour on a boat, I could really use the fresh air that I was breathing. My mother unloaded the luggage and looked around, someone was meant to be meeting us here, but we were a bit ahead of schedule and I wasn't one for patience.

"How much longer is it going to be?" I asked

"Rose this is the third time in ten minutes, you're starting to aggravate me, you know I know only as much as you do, don't push me."

I sighed "I just really want to get to somewhere I can call home and feel safe there, even though you got used to the night, I was always afraid of what happened in the Torna, I need time out, and I want it right now."

My mother sighed, and then rummaged through her pockets, and pulled out the keys for the new house. "You know what these are Rose, lose them and I'll-"

"I'll break into the house, simple. You seem to forget I'm a thief sometimes."

She sighed and tossed me the keys, "Go." I hesitated, unwilling to leave my mother. "Run." The command goes deep, all the memories of running in the Torna for various reasons came back to me, adrenaline sparked, I ran past her, picked up my backpack, jumped against a tree and pushed myself off of it, before sprinting past my mother, over the bridge, and on the way to my new home.

My mother chuckled as I ran off "She's my daughter all right." She said to herself.

"Yes and you know her well." She turned around to see a man in his early thirties, black hair, and a white lab coat.

"Professor Sycamore, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"And I you. It's Augustine, or Gus for short. Jane I presume." She nodded, Gus stared off in the direction I had ran and then looked at his watch. "You were right about Rose, I'm surprised about 15 minutes, ago you weren't here and she's already gone."

"You know how excited she'd be, you were the same, or at least you said so over the phone."

"Yeah, leaving the Torna at such a young age was a blessing."

"Speaking of which, Professor right? Screw that curse saying all people from the Torna are doomed to fail."

"Yes I know, it turns out that some men are deserving of greatness." He said with a fake modesty.

Jane sighed "Would such great men be willing to help me with my baggage?"

"Yes, of course m'lady."

She laughed "I could get used to this."

"What, men of greatness?" He asked as he picked up the majority of the baggage.

"No, fools who are easily coerced into helping me for nothing." She said walking off with only her hand bag.

"Why always me?" Gus sighed as he trailed behind her.

* * *

><p>I stopped running having made it to the other side of Aquacorde, it was a nice little town from what I saw, seemed like a nice place to settle down, live a nice peaceful life, and then set off on an adventure of my own. I looked down the path leading to Vaniville and in the distance I could see the few houses that made up the small "town", my new home.<p>

I walked slowly admiring all the green around me, it was such a peculiar colour, all I was truly used to was dust sand and stone, being in nature like this was... different, to say the least.

"Hello?"

I broke from my trance and saw a trio sitting on the grass. The boy who was looking in my direction was presumably the one who called out to me. He seemed to be the tallest of the trio, fairly thin, soft face, must have had an easy life without hardship, he wore a tracksuit, blue, either not bothered to wear much more, or the adventuring type, he wore a cap, red blackish and a pair of trainers, dirty white, probably the adventuring type.

"Erm... Hello? Gonna come over here or just stand there staring?" He seemed nice, I walked over.

"Hey there, I'm Matt, this is Stephanie and Oliver." The tall boy introduced the trio.

"Right, so Matt." Pointed at Matt "Steph?" Pointed at the Silver haired girl, she turned away. "Olly." I finished pointing at the remaining boy.

"Please just Oliver will be fine."

"Olly it is then." I said giggling.

"*sigh* You're going to be one of those people then."

"Ah you're gonna love me, it's all just a bit of fun and games." I said with a smile, new friends.

"So you know us, now who are you Miss Pink."

"Huh, you're fairly observant noticing under my bandana, I like that." I extended out my hand "Call me Rose."

Matt shook my hand. "Seems fairly suitable."

"Wait, Rose?! Oh crap." Olly ran off in the direction I came from. I turned to the others who looked just as confused as I did. I looked back to him and reflected on what I knew of him.

Dressed well, shirt. Always like that? Or maybe special occasion. Possibly meant to be meeting me on the other side of Aquacorde with my mother. He seems pleasant though, he spoke in a happy tone, nice to see, refreshing even. He was shorter than Matt, less than 6ft I think, but he was broad, stocky. But his belly seemed to not bulge, lifts? Definite maybe, his hands seemed weathered and has a handful of scrapes and scars, must work with his hands, adds to probability of him being strong, messy blonde hair, whatever he works at means that he doesn't bother to tidy his hair for some reason even though he wears a shirt. Works with Pokémon? Playful ones. Yeah that'd make sense. Also some heavy one's? Ooh, maybe there are some Aron in these regions, they're adorable. He'd have to wear a lab coat or at least a jacket so the Pokémon don't tear up his clothes, makes sense that he wears a shirt under it.

I turned to the silver haired girl.

Silver? That's pretty unique, and pretty for that manner. She turned away when I looked at her, shy? Maybe, maybe offended, hard to tell, girls somewhat less straightforward than guys. She didn't say anything at all, quiet and shy are often coupled, but then again nobody has said much, haven't been here for long enough. She's tall though, much more so than me, somewhere in-between the two boys, 6ft or so? Yeah that sounds about right, fit, very fit actually she looks nice, nice boobs too, D? Maybe, am I staring?

"Hello? You went silent there for a bit, are you all right?" Matt asked me.

That broke me out of my trance, "Huh? Sorry what were you saying, I was distracted." I tore my eyes away from Stephanie and looked at Matt.

"Evidently you were _very_ distracted." He seemed nearly disapproving, brother maybe? Or boyfriend, that'd be bad. Maybe she's the only other girl in Vaniville, not saying that there's a bad choice from that, one heavenly girl is better than three sluts like you'd mostly find in the Torna. Am I staring again? I realised that I was looking back at Steph again.

"Sorry!" Quickly apologising. "I'm easily distracted." Yeah great start with friends Rose.

"Tell me Rose, what particularly were you distracted by?" Oh crap, he'd figure, he's quick I could get to like him. I realised I was staring at Stephanie again somehow.

"Her hair!" I blurted out, first thing that came to mind. "It's... It's just... I've never really seen anyone with silver hair like that, where'd you get I dyed?"

Steph spoke for the first time, her voice was soft angelic even, it felt nice just to hear her voice. "Real actually." She spoke nervously, didn't like speaking, definitely shy, I haven't done anything to scare her so that must be her naturally, as I thought she's shy.

"Real? I thought albino was white hair, this is silver, it shines and glimmers in the light, it's gorgeous."

She blushed and turned away a little, but I could still see the smile on her face. Matt seemed to soften up a bit, he figured that I didn't mean any harm, definitely brotherly. "Thanks Rose." She smiled as she turned to me, she really did seem pretty, maybe it was her, maybe it was the fact that I was in a good mood, maybe it was just new region, and all the different new things that I was experiencing, but whatever it was, something seemed to be pulling me to her, not literally, but I felt this pull, to be around her, as if just by being with her would have a good affect on me, it was a nice feeling.

"So Rose, why are you here? You seem very different and I'm going to make the assumption that you aren't from the local area, and even though I haven't been to many other place in the Kalos, you don't seem to match the description I've heard of anywhere else. Similar to Cyllage city region and Ambrette Town, but still a little off, not laid back enough. I'd make a guess and say you're not from the Kalos."

"I'm from that Torna actually. So yes you're right, and pretty smart for that manner."

The duo stared at me bewildered. "The Torna? Is that how they you say the Orre or something?"

"Eh… No..." This is awkward. "Torna [Tore-na], Orre [Ore-eh], can you hear the difference?"

"Yeah ok Rose, I hear it you don't need to be patronising like that, but what the hell's the Torna?"

I looked at them surprised, apparently they've never heard of it. "The Torna, You know, the great canyon region? The Great Drop? The central tower?" No response. "Ever been a few hundred miles south of the Orre?"

Matt shook his head, "It's wasteland that far down, right?"

I chuckled, "That's a pretty damn good description of the Torna."

"Oh, that doesn't sound nice." Stephanie spoke up, her voice sent shivers down my spine, what was it about this girl?

"Yeah, it's really not nice there, and it gets worse."

Matt opened his mouth to ask but I stopped him.

"No, I'm moving here, I don't have to think about that place anymore, I think I'll forget about it as fast as I can."

"Moving? So you're taking up Serena's old house?" He smiled as he spoke, maybe he liked me? I was seeming to get slightly mixed messages.

"Well, I'm taking up a house, it's already been lived in and has been on the market for less than six months, does that sound right?"

Matt smiled "Yeah, that house's special, take care of it."

"Why? Who's Serena? An old friend?" I was only a little confused.

"Serena is both an old friend, and the Champion of the Kalos Region. How's that for a title?"

I was standing pretty impressed until Stephanie spoke up.

"Actually Calem is the Champion at the moment."

Matt turned to her. "Since when?

"Two weeks ago, they had a match and Calem won, it was really exciting, nobody really expected it but he somehow thought his Greninja this new ability that changed its typing into a ground type, leaving Serena's usual check worthless, he swept the match from there, it was incredibly surprising, there's meant to be another match in three months time."

"Again? This happens every time one of them is crowned champion, they immediately book the first match to try and re-claim it."

"That's them as a couple Matt, you know her quite well yourself after all."

Matt bit his lip and tried to look away a little.

"Hey do I detect a story here guys? Don't leave the new girl out of the loop." I Teased

Stephanie smiled "Oh it's a story indeed, Matt, care to tell."

He sighed "I doubt I'm getting around this in anyway then. 5 years ago when I was fourteen, I was due to head out on a Pokémon journey since I had came of age, Serena was a good friend of mine and she was going on one too, we were actually thinking of travelling together. But only a day before we were due to leave we heard news that a new boy was coming into town, Calem. He wanted to go on a Pokémon journey too but there was only a Pokémon for one of us, I made the decision to stay here with Stephanie, he never knew. That was a tough choice."

"It doesn't sound that bad, you get to go on a Pokémon journey nonetheless, I'm guessing that Stephanie is younger than you because you don't seem to be twins, so I'm guessing she wasn't of age when you were? Just wait for her, what's so bad about all that?"

Stephanie seemed to smile evilly "You see Rose, Matt never mentioned something about Serena."

"Arceus Stephanie! What's gotten in to you? You usually never say anything around new people, and now you're spilling personal secrets."

"I don't know, this Rose girl seems to be quite fun." She winked at me, I felt a peculiar heating up in my cheeks.

"So are you going to tell her Matt?"

"Arceus Stephanie, you know I will keep that with me, you're the only one who really knows."

"You had a crush on her didn't you?" I figured out. Matt blushed and turned away, Stephanie burst out into laughter.

Matt then stormed off "I've got some paperwork to fill out, Later!" slightly angry, slightly joyful. I started laughing at this point.

"Is he always like that?" I asked Steph

"No, not at all, much as he said I'm not usually like this either, I feel this pull being around you, it makes me happy, and confident. Can we spend more time together?" She was forward if I ever knew it.

"Eh... Somehow I'm going to presume that there are no other girls in town because you'd be with them otherwise instead of Matt and Olly, so I'm going to say why the hell not! Well, either that or the other girl in town is a bitch, but I'm going to hope that it's the first one, am I right?"

"Huh, you remind me of Matt a bit, he does that quite often. Yes though, you are right. Also you're new around here right, would you like me to show you around?" She smiled at me, it froze me in place, and I couldn't help but accept, this girl was going to be interesting company.

"So what are we standing around for? Let's go already!"

"You seem hyped about something, and I don't think it's the new girl in town."

She turned to me, there was a sparkle in her eyes, she was excited about what was to come. "Today is the day, where I get my first Pokémon! Come on, let's go to the lab, everyone's there already, we'll meet them there." She ran off without me, obviously excited. I laughed to myself and gave chase to her, she was going to be fun, hell, this new life was going to be a lot of fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, that's the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed, if you did I'd appreciate some feedback and following the story will let you know when there's a new chapter up.<br>**

**I believe that's all for now, so until next time, Leeroi O'Conor, signing out, bye.**


	2. Chapter 2 - First Pokémon?

**Ok, new chapter, hope you enjoy, Leeroi out.**

* * *

><p>I chased Steph through Vaniville, it's weird that most people call it a town considering its size, it really only had a few houses and the lab. But it was somehow a town in people's eyes. I ran after her until she got to the lab. The sliding doors opened for the two of us and we walked in side by side. Two people were waiting there for us. Stephanie tugged on my arm a little, I gave her my hand.<p>

"Nervous? Maybe that's what Matt was on about before he stormed off." I thought to myself.

"Ah! Hello there! Great to see you Stephanie and a pleasure to meet your fine friend here, may I ask for your name?" The man who spoke was old, young enough to not have a walking stick, but the grey hair was a giveaway for his age. He wore a grey hat and a long white coat that reached down close to his feet. He seemed rather polite opposed to the Torna.

"How about yours first?" I still held back, cautious, I'm sure Stephanie had a reason for staying back. Right?

"My name is Hickory, I am a Pokémon Professor, and new to this place too. I lived in Lumiose all my life with my grandson, I only arrived here a few months ago with Blake."

"Blake?"

The other person stepped forward, "Yes, handsome is here for you. What do you want?"

Arrogant, professor is a nice job, well paid I'd assume, having a home in any capital is expensive too, spoilt? Maybe, definitely a strong possibility of it, maybe he gets things his way in Lumiose for various reasons.

"Ok Ms. Mute, I'll leave you alone. How about you Mouse? We're both 16, and now that Matty Boy's gone we can get together, sounds fun eh?"

Definitely arrogant and annoying, fortunately Hickory stepped in.

"Come now Blake, you can flirt all you want later, we have many more important things to do!"

"Oh yes Old Man, we can get our Pokémon and then Mouse and I can go on our journey together."

Stephanie cringed and squeezed my hand tighter. "That's not happening." The words just came out of my mouth and Blake gave me an icy stare.

Spoilt. Both in nature and literally, I already don't like him.

"Hey now, let's not get ahead of ourselves, why don't I show you around my lab, Ms. Mute hasn't seen it." Hickory spoke in more of a pleasant teasing voice, trying to diffuse the situation.

I nodded "It's Rose by the way"

He nodded and smiled back at me "Come on, I'll show you some of the machines, I hope that you'll like them. Blake, you and Stephanie can wait outside."

Stephanie squeezed my hand "Actually do you mind if she stays with me? She's really the only friend that I have at the moment." Stephanie smiled for the first time since entering the lab.

"Sure, actually Blake, could you quickly run down to Aquacorde town to see if the Pokémon have arrived yet? They should have been here hours ago, the messenger left Yesterday stopping in Santalune, he should be here, he might have got lost, you don't mind do you?"

Blake looked like he was about to argue, but he instead smile, a creepy smile, and left without a word.

"Well then, would you two follow me."

The next 15 minutes were spent being shown around the lab, there were machines and computers that made little to no sense. Until eventually, Hickory got a phone call that he had to take, and left us to ourselves.

"So, you really don't like Blake do you?" I turned to Stephanie. She looked away.

Several seconds passed before I walked away a little, unsure of what to do in the silence, I wasn't used to it. I stood on the top floor of the lab, looking out a massive window. It was silent, and weird. I was so used to the Torna, the constant violence, the sounds of screams and gunshots every night, no matter where you were. Maybe I had adapted to life in the Torna. I didn't smile, maybe I shouldn't have left, maybe my only chance for a life was one in the Torna, maybe-.

"No, I don't."

I turned around to see Stephanie standing there. She seemed to want to talk but at the same time nervous about it.

"Why? Is he always like that?"

There was another period of silence, but she spoke up quicker this time.

"He's mean." She spoke nervously, maybe she still didn't feel so comfortable around me, she seemed fine when around it was Matt, but maybe it was Blake that through her off.

"Mean? That's a little childish."

Stephanie's head fell, "he says that to me too."

"Well it's a tough world out there, buckle up and deal with it."

She seemed upset, but she needed it, the Kalos can't be that friendly, I'm sure there's some crime here and there.

I heard footsteps on the stairs I walked over hoping it was Hickory, it was starting to be awkward with Stephanie like this.

"Mouse? You up there?" Oh shit.

"Blake." I coldly said his name as he saw me.

"Rosey."

He was getting on my nerves "It's Rose."

He smiled "Rosey."

"What are you here for?"

"I did as Hickory asked, I ran down to Aquacorde and no-one was there so I ran back, and lucky me Hickory's gone and I have some time alone with Mouse over there."

He moved to walk over to Stephanie, and I stepped in front of him, he tried to move to the side and stepped in front again.

"Are you going to keep doing this Rosey?"

"Are you going to keep being an annoying little brat?" I shot back

"No thanks, now move please."

"No."

He stared at me. "Why not?"

"Simple, she doesn't like you, so piss off."

His eye twitched "Out of my way!" He tried to push past me but I grabbed his arm to stop him.

"No, leave her."

"And if I don't?" He challenged

"If you don't I will make sure to slowly break you, you will eventually-"

"Bah, as if." He mocked me, and I smiled, idiot.

I grabbed his arm and bent it behind his back, before slamming him against the wall.

"Interrupt me again, and I'll interrupt the physical alignment of your face."

He didn't speak, but he definitely seemed to shudder at the thought.

"Rose, let him go I think you've done enough." She spoke timidly, but without fear.

I let him go, I didn't particularly want to, but neither did I want to upset Stephanie, there was that 'pull' again. I moved away.

"Hah, Lapdog."

I turned around and punched him in the gut.

"He deserved it."

Stephanie was horrified, or at least seemed to be. Maybe she's not a violent person, or maybe she just doesn't approve of violence.

Her face quickly tuned to fear "Rose!" She shouted out of warning, but I had already heard Blake get up behind me, as he lunged from behind but I elbowed him in the face before swinging around and dodging his lunge, before moving around him and using his momentum to force him to the ground.

"You ready to give up?" I smirked as he hit the ground.

Hickory came in before he could get a word in. "What's going on here?!" He demanded.

"Blake and I were just messing around and he fell over, nothing really." I gave my innocent smile and he lost the edge to his temper.

"All right then, get up Blake, I've got some news for the lot of you."

Blake got up and turned around to face Hickory, whose face quickly morphed back into anger when he saw his grandson's face.

"I think a little more than 'messing' happened here." He said sternly

"Just leave it old man, tell us the news, give us the Pokémon, and let me get the hell out of here."

Hickory's face seemed to slum, and he turned around, pacing away.

"You see, there's a slight problem with that." You could tell by how slowly he spoke that he was treading carefully, on thin ice. It was bad news coming.

"What's the problem." Blake didn't hesitate, he looked Hickory directly in the eye.

"The currier, who was meant to be delivering the suitcase here, he was found dead-" Blake and Stephanie gasped at the 'shocking' revelation, while I just raised my eyebrows, surprised that crime was so out in the open in this region.

Hickory continued "he was also robbed, left in the forest that the path to Lumiose cuts through, I've been told that it was a gang of some sort know as Snag'em, apparently they're thieves of sorts. But it's caused a man to lose his life, probably about three days ago."

I smiled to myself. Snag'em eh? They had a small presence in the Torna, I wonder if I'm on their radar?

"So we're not getting our Pokémon?" Blake whined

"Dammit Blake this is not the time to be petty, someone died today!"

"Answer my question." The tone of his voice, the look in his eye, it was all so familiar. I pulled back, and put myself in front of Stephanie, I shushed her before she could make sound.

"Calm down Blake." Hickory spoke stern, hoping to diffuse Blake's anger, but it far too late.

"Where's my POKÉMON!" His anger peaked. I slowly backed away, slowly pushing Stephanie back.

"Blake..." Hickory warned, one last chance, I don't think he actually grasped the level of the situation.

Blake looked past Hickory and saw a loaded belt on the table behind him, 6 ready Pokéballs. When he walked forward Hickory tried to step in front of him, only to be shoved to the ground, while Blake stormed past him and clipped on the belt, he walk by me and stopped.

"You coming Steph, I've always said I'd have you." His voice was demanding, unforgiving, I couldn't wait for him to crash.

Stephanie was too terrified of him to speak so he stepped to grab her arm, and I blocked him.

I stared at him "You know this won't end well for you Blake, don't try anything."

He withdrew his arm, and after a couple of seconds thought, he walked off into the now dark town, and fast out of it, onto his own perilous journey.

Hickory pulled himself up. "Blake! BLAKE!" There was no reply, the now fuming professor turned to me.

"This is your damn fault!" Fire blazing in his eyes

I raised my hands up in defence, still keeping my distance and protecting Stephanie. "I did nothing to him." I said with false innocence.

"Bull shit." He spoke slowly anger seeping from his voice.

"I don't know what you did to him, but he's the kind of guy to take what he wants, and the fact that he didn't try to push past you and take Stephanie, you did something to him."

"What? You'd just let him take a girl, just drag her out into the wilderness? Are you mad!? I know this place is nowhere near as bad as where I'm from but that's just pure shit you're talking, that's kidnapping where I'm from, and even though the legal system is such crap that most people go unpunished, kidnapping usually leads to rape, and that earns a quick death. So if you think for a single fucking second that I am going to just let him take her, you got another thing coming, and several fists too." My temper rising, really missing my wrist blade right now.

"Oh, and you're so perfect yourself Rose, or should I say Black Rose, after all that was your calling card back in the Torna, I did my research on you; thief."

Stephanie made an audible gasp, but I didn't even flinch.

"Is that all you got? Calling me out for who I am, I am a thief, and I say that with pride, it's part of who I am, but it doesn't make me, I stand certain and being a thief is only a small part, many of my other parts are wanting to punch you in the face right now."

Hickory opened his mouth to argue, but took my warning to heart and decided to not to.

"Just get the hell out of my lab."

"Gladly." I was walking down the stairs when I realised that Stephanie wasn't following me, I crept back up silently and eavesdropped on Hickory.

"What the actual Fuck Stephanie! I told you not to bring the new girl, remember what happened to your pretty little boyfriend of a brother that you have? He got left behind, and now, that's going to happen to you. You know his story, Blake has gone for good knowing him, and Emile-"

He paused for a moment before continuing his rant. "Well you know him well enough, or maybe it's the lack of knowledge that paints the picture better, he and Oliver are leaving shortly, so it'll just be you and me, and pretty little pink hair."

Stephanie was crying, tears were rolling down both cheeks, she seemed to be trying to stay composed, but failing miserably.

"Oh, is this little girl crying? You were always useless."

Useless. That word struck home, memories of the time a couple of years ago when I was 15 and my relationship with my mother began to go downhill. That's the word she used when I was out every night with my 'friends', she said that my life was a pitiful existence, and that she was disappointed she couldn't get that abortion. The word drove deep, an anger that I had never experienced before erupted in my heart. I walked forward.

"– and you know what you snivelling little bitch, I'm going to be nice to you, I'm going to give you the opportunity to work here and redeem your-"

"No." I interrupted Hickory's speech and slowly walked towards him, anger fuelling every step.

"Oh, you're back, get the fuck out." He was about to turn around when both he and Stephanie noticed something that I hadn't seen, a faint, but noticeable black glow surrounding my entire body, as I strode forwards my eyes were closed, I didn't need to see, my anger guiding me.

Hickory started to stumble back in fear and pulled out a tazer. "Stay back." His voice was weak, broken. He walked backwards slowly, and when I felt that Stephanie, was behind me, I opened my eyes.

He stopped, paralysed with fear. My now blue tinted purely black eyes bore down upon him, when I was only a couple of feet away, he finally reacted.

He jutted out his right arm holding the tazer in a feeble attempt to shock me. But I moved at an inhuman speed, dodging to my right, grabbing his arm, and breaking in four places along his arm, he dropped the tazer. But before he could scream out in pain, I grabbed his neck and rammed him against the wall, I felt something form in my free hand. Instinct was telling me to put it through his neck, but I looked into his eyes, and I could see the fear and the pain. No, he had had enough. My anger lessened and he started to feel heavier, I threw him to the ground by my side and my eyes changed back to their usual colour.

He cried out in pain as he landed, but he was alive, breathing and conscious. "If you ever threaten her again, I will personally end you." Anger still fuelling all else. I turned around and saw Stephanie standing there she was crying, and trembling with fear, no doubt afraid of me. I nodded to her.

"I'll see you in the morning Steph." I walked out into the dark, and looked to the house that Stephanie had mentioned was mine, and I went home. The town by today's antics, well it was going to be an interesting life.

* * *

><p>I opened the door to see my mother unpacking.<p>

"Hello Rose."

She looked at me expectantly.

"Hello." I said nervously.

"Your Pokémon? Where is it?"

"None." I said without faltering, I wasn't disappointed, I wasn't expecting any.

"Oh bugger, after I went to all the trouble of trying to get you one. What happened?"

"Currier was killed." I said casually.

My mother raised her eyebrows "You're joking right?"

"Nope, just like home." I said with a sarcastic sigh.

My mother sighed "You said this place was nigh-on crime free?"

"Yeah, only 5% of the Torna's rate; according to surveys taken place in the political capital in Shalour City. I'm somewhat surprised, but maybe it was just a once off thing, we didn't see any bodies on the street so we're doing better than we were a week ago."

My mother smiled a grim smile.

"I guess you're right about that much. You should go upstairs and unpack."

"Upstairs? I thought that was the big bedroom?" I asked surprised

"It is."

"Whatever happened to you having the big room?"

My mother laughed "Well, you did fun this house even though it was bought in my name, and seeing as you don't have a Pokémon you'll be staying here for a while and to that end I think that you should have the bigger room."

I smiled, "Thanks."

I ran up the stairs to my new room. It was big, surprisingly so, much bigger than my room in the Torna. Double bed, desk, wardrobe, bookshelf, apparently this girl Serena knew how to live.

I looked around the pink room. "Ok maybe this room could use a bit of a makeover."

My mother came up the stairs, "Sorry Rose were you talking to-" she looked around the room and burst into laughter. "Pink may be your hair but is so not your colour. We'll have to get it in something darker at some stage. Your clothes are by your wardrobe, and everything else is either beside your bed or in your _ensuite_."

My eyes perked up and I ran quickly and through open a door that I had noticed, inside was an ensuite about half the size of my bedroom, "It even has a Jacuzzi!" I squealed a little breaking my usual character.

"Now that's a first Rose, you sound like you're a Princess finally getting what she wants, maybe you'd like a new pony too?"

I smiled at her "Not funny mom, but still, the bathhouse back in the Torna was gorgeous, maybe I will delay going out on an adventure if I can have this, I could train somewhere, keep fit, spend some time with Stephanie, and finish the day off with a steamy bath; that sounds perfect."

"Stephanie? New friend of yours? I'm surprised, you don't tend to make friends like that."

My thoughts went back to her, how much I had gotten to know her in the short time I had spent with her, but then that look of fear on her face came back to mind, the one that I saw after I had taken care of the professor, she was absolutely terrified of me. It was a shock to the system, it was like I was on auto-pilot and the time. Suddenly I wanted to be alone.

"Actually I think I might go to bed, I'm feeling tired quite tired."

My mother's face turned to one of worry. "Are you sure you're alright Rose?"

"Yeah, there was just a prick at the lab who I had managed to forget about, but he just gets at me."

"Someone getting at The Black Rose, Grand Thief of the Torna? I highly doubt that."

"Yeah well, he's different, and he really did get at me, more than I thought he would, so can I just be left alone to go to sleep."

My mother stood firm, but then pulled me into a hug "Look, I know you're not telling me the full truth, but if you do anyone to talk to, talk to me my little flower."

I cringed "Please don't call me that."

"Then stop scaring me, or at least tell me what's going on."

I stopped for a moment, "I'll tell you later, not now."

My mother knew that was all she was getting from me, she nodded, and without another word, she left. Leaving me to suffer in my own thoughts.

"That fear in her eyes, the way she trembled, that's not right. I know she's a timid person but that can't be it, can it? All I did was –." I stopped in my thoughts, and my mind went back to the fight. Opening my eyes to see a sudden fear in Hickory's eyes, then he didn't move until my body was nearly touching his. And then the speed that I moved at, to get away from his tazer. Wait a second, how did I know that he had one, I never saw him with one. I started to feel sick, I had been in some pretty bad situations, but nothing like this. Then the sickening sound of his bones crunching came back to mind, my stomach churned. But one last thing came back to mind, when I was holding him up against the wall, the feeling of something forming in my right hand.

I opened it, nearly hoping for something to be there. It was empty, but there were two black marks on my hand, where the thing would have been. I slowly closed my hand, but the moment I touched it I was right back there, the anger, the hatred, the pain, it all came flooding back to me. I gasped and opened my hand as fast as I could, the pain subsided and the emotions dissipated. I breathed heavily and I stared at my hand and I could hear my mother coming back up the stairs.

"Rose, are you alright? I heard you gasp."

I looked at her and but on a fake smile, "Yeah, just nearly fell over that's all."

She nodded, still frowning. "Remember what I said Rose-"

"If you need anything go to you I know." I spoke sounding agitated, my mother backed off and left me to myself again. I waited for her to be completely down the stairs before rummaging through my bag and pulling out a pair of fingerless gloves. I stuck them on and tried to touch the mark through the glove. Nothing.

"Looks like we're going to get very well acquainted," I muttered to myself. I looked around to see if my mother was watching me, nothing. I sighed, I took off my bandana and got into bed, hoping to not have to remember that same feeling ever again.

* * *

><p>Darkness, all around just darkness. But then in the darkness a colossus, a demon floating through the air, red eyes burning with hatred, coming slowly closer. "Run." The voice was lighter, it wanted to help. So I ran, as fast as I could go, but then there was a cliff. I stopped and turned to see the colossal creature approaching. I touched my mark, hoping for something to happen, the anger, pain, hatred. It all came back.<p>

But a deep, mocking laughter rung through the air, and then the creatures maw came crashing down. I raised my hand in defence and it erupted in pain, I crashed to the ground, and fell unconscious.

I woke up from my disturbing dream, it was the second in a row now. It was still dark out, my clock read 2:43, I cursed to myself. That haunting feeling came back to me of that colossus chasing me. I looked to my hand and took off the glove, the mark was still there, I put the glove on careful not to touch it. I put my head in my hands and sobbed, everything going on around me was too much, I had gone it situations expecting not to come out of them, but this was something else. It felt like death, like I was slowly dying, the pain that mark brought me, I wouldn't have believed it if someone told me. I stood up, I knew I couldn't get back to sleep.

I looked over to the window, the roof? Yeah that sounds like a nice idea. I opened the window, and was pleasantly surprised, it was cold, but not cold like the Torna was at night. "I'm liking this place more and more."

I leaning out the window, and saw that there were bars on the side of the house, allowing easy access to the roof. "Well that's nice."

I climbed up onto the roof and saw someone sitting on their own. I crept around slowly not to disturb them. "You know you can join me if you want."

The voice stopped me in my tracks, I looked at to see him facing the opposite way, how'd he know I was here?"

He turned around, "Come on, I don't bite, please sit down."

He was calm, maybe he did this often. I sat down beside him, unable to make out any features in the dark. "So, who are you?" He opened.

I smiled "Is everyone so casual here? I'd have thought it weird to spend your night times on rooftops."

He laughed, "Well it's quite the stress free life around these parts, so yeah everyone's pretty casual, I guess you're new here."

"Yeah I am new here." The conversation ended and the two of us sat there in silence for quite some time, it was about five minutes before he spoke up again.

"Are you going to answer my question?"

"What question."

"Who are you?"

"I thought I answered that pretty well, I'm the new girl here."

He sighed "I meant a name you know."

"Oh I know, I just don't tend to give my name to random people who I meet on rooftops."

"You don't tend to? So this has happened before? And here I thought you though that that was a weird thing, weirdo."

I smiled and broke into a laugh, caught off guard. "Yes and you're weird too for being up here."

The conversation died again, but it was only a minute or so before he spoke up again.

"Name?"

"I'm not telling you my name." Damn this guy was persistent.

He sighed "Fine, hello, I'm Emile. Now I'm not a random person, what's your name?"

I laughed, loudly. "Fine, Rose."

He nodded, and went back to being quiet, several minutes passed.

"So is that it? Did you just want my name?" I asked him.

"Oh look at this you're trying to make conversation with the stranger, so hypocritical." He turned away

I laughed a bit, "Hey, you're the one who told me that you weren't a stranger anymore."

"And you'd trust the word of a random stranger?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but he was right. I shut up.

Several minutes passed by. "So you're giving me the silent treatment Rose?"

I nodded and continued to stare away.

"You're a really weird character, where are you from."

"The Torna."

"Ah! Finally some answers, except they're incredibly vague, tell me more."

"Uhh... It's on the borders of the Orre, it's a wasteland."

He snorted "Sounds like fun." He said sarcastically

"Yeah! Dead bodies found on the street every morning, I still remember when I was only a little girl I woke up to a blood smear on my window, I opened it and looked down, only to scream at the dead body in the bush under my window. Yeah, fun!" I replied.

He seemed startled "Sorry, didn't mean to touch a nerve."

I sighed "I'm a little on edge."

"Want to talk about it?"

That was weird. I wasn't used to people being like that with me, even my mother usually kept her distance.

"Talk about it?" I needed to verify if he meant what he thought he meant.

"Yeah, y'know, talk about what's bothering you." Ok, we were talking about the same thing, I guess people were friendly and casual about things here.

"Well, it's just that shit happened when I was at the lab today."

"Was it Blake?"

I looked at him, surprised he already knew part of the problem.

"Yeah."

"Please tell me you punched him in his pretty little face."

I smiled, maybe this place was more like the Torna, Emile reminded me of some of my old 'friends' but more caring, and chilled out.

"No sorry, just the gut, but I did scare the shit out of him."

He chuckled "Good enough for me. Blake's an ass, you'll get used to him eventually."

"Actually I don't think I will, he left today."

Emile frowned "But I heard that the Pokémon didn't come through today."

"Yeah they didn't."

"So then how did he –. Oh, he just grabbed a ball and ran away didn't he?"

"Pretty much."

He paused a moment.

"Did he take Stephanie with him?"

"No he didn't, I made sure of that."

"Good, poor lass couldn't handle him, she was absolutely terrified of him."

"Terrified, I think that's a bit of a stretch. She was nervous and needed to hold my hand on the way in, but she was fine other than that."

"Wait, she held your hand? Matt spends nearly every day of his life with her, and she wouldn't do that for him if she were petrified."

"How did she get on with Serena? I heard that she used to live here."

"Champion Serena? Yeah they got on alright, she talked more than usual, but she wasn't at that extent, I think you're special."

"What, foreign and exotic, Pff, I doubt it."

"No, seriously, I think that you might be having that good of an effect on her."

"I'm going to say this once, and only once. I'm not going to be a good influence on her."

"Really? Why not?"

"I'm a thief, a rule breaker, someone who's gotten into more fights than she can count and lies more that she tells the truth. I'm not good for her."

Emile paused waiting for me to carry on, but he spoke up when I didn't "That isn't necessarily a bad thing, maybe that's exactly what she needs, someone to look out for her, and you sound like the kind of person who could be a shield for her."

I took a moment to think about it, before dismissing it. "Trust me Emile, I'm not good for her."

"Fine, whatever you say Rose. Now if you'll excuse me, I think I might go back to sleep, and I think you should too, assuming you're a good thief, you should know not to stay out in the cold for too long. Anyway, it was a pleasure talking to you. Goodbye." With that he got up and left, he seemed to be in a hurry, maybe there was something he wasn't telling me. I looked around and shrugged at the nothingness around me. I got up and climbed back down into my own room, and quickly went to sleep.

* * *

><p>I was woken by the sound of voices outside, I groaned and turned over looking at my clock 6:53, Dawn. "Why did I have to leave the window open?"<p>

I got up feeling groggy, and looked around properly, it was dark in my room, downstairs was dark too "I guess we don't have to get up early anymore so she's sleeping in." I said referring to my mother.

I looked out my window, in one direction was the harsh sunrise, I covered my eyes quickly from the exposure to light. But my ears still followed the voices, off down the path out of Vaniville. I was thankful that I never changed before going to bed, I put on my bandana and slipped out the window.

It was less than a 3 metre drop, but I still landed with a roll, losing momentum and walking towards the duo, only to see that it was Stephanie and Matt. It was still a little dark and I was able to hide in the darkness and walk up to them eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Matt, please don't do this."

"I'm sorry Stephanie, I've been signed up for this for so long and now there's no going back, this is what I've wanted for years, and you've wanted it for me too."

"But not like this, I'm going to be all alone."

"I know, and that's why I don't want to do this, but we were all expecting you to get a Pokémon and go off on your own journey."

"Matt, we both know that wouldn't work, I'm barely able to talk to anyone, I wouldn't be able to have a single battle ever, I'm a failure."

"Hey, hey now calm down, you're no failure Stephanie, I would have travelled with you up to Santalune and being with someone would have helped you learn the ropes, and you'd have been fine from there. And as for talking to people, you seemed to be getting along well with the new girl, I'm not complaining, but what's so special about her? And if you are so close to her, why don't you go with her, she seemed capable of looking after herself."

Stephanie shied away, "I'm not sure what it is about her, but I feel drawn to her, and I feel comfortable around her, and safe." I frowned as she said this, she had the same pull that I had to her, how weird

"What's this Stephanie, a crush?" Matt teased.

Although I couldn't see it, Stephanie turned red in two seconds flat "Oh, no no no, not like that. I just, I don't know. She's just different, I can't tell you what it is, but she's special."

"Stephanie and Rose, sitting in a tree K–"

"MATT!" Stephanie squealed, hopefully far enough from town to no wake anyone up. "It's not like that, she's a friend." That struck home, a real friend, not like my 'friends' in the Torna who I really just worked with or had a night out with, someone who cared about me. It was weird.

"Ok, I'll take your word for it." He said smiling, and he hugged her.

I started to creep around, closer and closer to the duo, but still out of sight.

He pulled away from her, "I'm going to have to go now, the Tower of Mastery and Korrina await."

Her voice was hushed "Matt, please don't go."

"Please don't make this any harder that it is Stephanie." I started to sneak around to behind them to the road out to Aquacorde.

I could hear her sobbing. "Matt, Mum and Dad went with you, they said they wanted to stay with at least one of their children and seeing as I'll be moving around everywhere, they went to Shalour with you. I'm alone here."

"Stephanie, you know that there will be people to look after you. You know Hickory well, you always got on with Oliver and his parents, maybe you can even travel with Oliver and get him to catch you a Pokémon when he leaves." I could hear his voice starting to strain.

"It wouldn't be my Pokémon then, it'd just be his, it wouldn't work."

"How about Rose, stay with her, go get a Pokémon and enjoy your life together somehow, I don't want to leave, but I want to follow my dream Stephanie, don't make this any harder than it needs to be."

"I'm not sure after yesterday if she's all that safe though." She said quietly to herself.

"What was that?"

She turned away from him, "Just go, before I can't bear to see you leave."

Matt grimly nodded and turned to walk away, but only ten metres down the path, I stopped him. "Don't go, she needs you."

He stopped for a moment, before pulling me into a gripping embrace, "Take good care of my Sister Rose." He kissed my forehead, and quickly walked by, leaving me bewildered.

I looked to Stephanie, she just stood there, crying to herself, I mightn't have ever been much of a friend to anyone in the past, but Stephanie needed one now. I walked up behind her and awkwardly but a hand on her shoulder.

"Steph?"

My reply was that she turned around, and leaned against me and cried, I put my arms around her and shushed her calmly, just like my mother had done for me when I was hitting the fan.

"It's going to be alright, I'm here."

I soothed her for some time, when she looked at me thanked me, and we turned around to see Hickory looking at the two of us. I was about to step in front of Stephanie, but he put out his hand.

"Look, I'm sorry for how I was, I'm going away for the next few days." He presented both a set of keys and a single red and white ball. "I'm not sure about you Rose, but I know Stephanie knows exactly what these are." He put them in her hands and closed them. "I'm sorry for how I was I hope this makes up for it. Goodbye."

He walked passed us and followed Matt's footsteps down to Aquacorde. Stephanie opened her hands, in one hand, were what I assumed to be either keys to the lab, or to a house, and in the other a golf ball sized Pokéball, which she expanded to full size.

"Do you what he means Steph?"

"I'm going to go catch a Pokémon." We stood their together in silence, thing's hadn't have gone to plan for me, but they had gone to shit for Stephanie, she deserved some good luck.

"I know what I'm going to do for now, but sleeping rough's going to be tough. But it'll be my journey, alone, or maybe I'll tag along with Emile and co." She had a smile on her face, I could tell that she was disappointed, but that she was happy nonetheless.

"Yeah hope you enjoy."

"You not coming?"

"He only left one silly, I can't go alone."

Her eyes lit up "I'll wait for you!"

I was surprised, truly surprised since the first time I got here, this girl had some effect on me.

"I'm not sure that's the best idea Steph."

"No! It is, and it'll take time for Hickory to come back, and in the mean time I can play with my new friend, it's a great idea! But where would I stay..." Her voice drooped.

She was right, it was a pity "You could stay with me." I didn't say the words, they just came out, she looked directly at me, next thing I knew was that she was wrapped around me and I was airborne towards the ground.

"Thank You Thank You Thank You!" She was only a little excited.

I smiled, "Well, how about you go and pack your bags, and I'll catch up with you later."

She just nodded and ran off.

"I guess I have to tell mom that there'll be three in the house now, well, it is my house I guess, my house my rules. I smiled to myself as I walked home.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, not much stuff actually happened in the chapter, but stuff will really start to happen next chapter, and you'll get a much bigger background to Rose, and she'll be a lot less secretive, on top of that there will be a bit more background to some of the other characters.<br>**

**Anyway, that's all from me for now, so until next time, Leeroi out.**


End file.
